Secret Admirer
by xXxCrimsonRosexXx
Summary: The title sucks and more than likely does not fit this story. This is a reader insert that's been in my head for sometime now..it is a Dark!Canada x Reader insert. It contains rape or my fail attempt at it  so please read at your own risk. Hope you enjoy


Dark! Canada x Reader

Note: This story does contain rape (my fail attempt at it anyway). I do not in any way condone it and this is purely fiction and if you want you may skip over the scene. You have been warned…I do not own Hetalia or you for that matter. You belong to Mattie~ lol

Matthew sat on his bed gently stroking his lovers' hair. He leaned over _'s lithe frame sniffing her (h/l), (h/c) hair. He wished she wouldn't have put up so much of fight. But it couldn't really be helped. Though her cries and screams were rather enjoyable, as well as entertaining...…

*flashback to earlier*

_ walked up to her home. Looking down she noticed yet another letter on her doorstep. She had been getting them for quite some time, but didn't know who could be sending them. A secret admirer perhaps, but the thing is that these letters are slightly….disturbing. They would talk about wanting to do strange things to her and contained graphic writings of her being tortured for their own sick enjoyment. _ had tried going to the police about them many times, but since they had no fingerprints and she could not provide much as far as who she'd thought they'd come from they could offer little to no help at all.

_ picked up the letter and unlocked her door, but made no move to open it. They scared her so much. Her 'admirer' had made no moves to harm her in anyway, but the letters were still rather….disconcerting. She had told no one else about them for fear they would just think her paranoid. As she walked into the house a sudden chill ran up her spine. Someone was here…just as the thought clicked into her mind she heard shuffling upstairs. Her first instinct was to turn and run but she wanted to know who was invading the privacy of her home. _ slowly walked towards the stairs, and as soon as she made it to the first step… there was a silhouette standing there, she could see his teeth as he grinned down at her. His dark blue, almost purple eyes, shining down at her.

_ backed up slowly away from the stairs. "Who are you?"_choked out. The person tilted his head as his smile grew. "You don't remember me….? the voice half cooed and whispered," I have been writing you all this time…"_ recognized that voice…the accent was so familiar. It was Matthew Williams, her quiet, sweet, but rather reclusive neighbor. W-wait...you've been sending me those letter?" "Yes _mon cher_, I have, did you like them?" He asked slowly descending the stairs. _ swallowed thickly as she slowly made her way towards the front door. He chuckled darkly because he knew what she was trying to do. "Go ahead and run _ it'll make it even more fun to finally possess you," Matthew chuckled darkly as _ ran out the door. Luckily for him they lived in a densely wooded area, and there was no one around for miles. He slowly walked out the door and watched as you ran into the woods, and grinned sadistically. "And now the fun begins…."

It was getting dark out, the sun was setting, and she hadn't seen or heard him chase after her, but _ knew he was here somewhere. She didn't want to stop, but _ was so tired. She had been running for quite some time trying to find some kind of help. But it was no use and _ knew that. "It should be safe to stop and catch my breath," _ mumbled to herself. Oh how wrong she was. Matthew had been slowly following her waiting for her to make a mistake or stop, and just like he predicted there she was hunched over catching her breath. He licked his lips and he watched the sweat drip down her face and her chest heaving as her lungs tried to catch enough air. Matthew had always had a knack for sneaking up on people. It was rather like he was 'invisible' one could say. He slowly walked up behind her and trailed a slender finger over her spine. _ stiffened instantly and she jumped up and turned to stare into the eyes of her 'admirer'. He grinned at her. "Now that you have had your fun, it is time for mine." He grabbed _'s arm pulling her into him. She fought and yelled for him to let go but his grip was like iron. He took his hand and forced her face towards his own.

He kissed her neck and bit down on it softly._ tried in vain to get him to stop, but it was useless. Tears began to sting her eyes as he slowly began to run his lips up to her neck before licking the shell of her ear. He then whispered something strange into _'s ear. _'s vision blurred and everything went black. Matthew picked up her limp body and began taking her to his home.

When _ woke up, her arms were bound over her head as she lay in a strange bed. She struggled to get free, but they were tied tight. Just then the door creaked open and there stood Matthew. He smirked at her. "I see you're awake." _ tried and failed to scream due to her mouth being gagged. He smiled. "You should save those screams or later, _mon cher_." He began walking towards the bed, while carrying a small knife in his hands. _ struggled more trying to get her arms free. "I wouldn't move so much if I was you, I may end up slicing something important and we would not want that now would we?" He said tilting his head to the side.

Matthew began running the cold blade across her face and down her neck causing a thin line of blood to trickle down _'s neck. Tears began to well up in her eyes. He grinned and lapped up the blood and licked the tears from her face. He then took the blade and cut open her shirt exposing her bra. He took the tip of the knife and began tracing the top of her breast grinning as it left small trails of blood that he soon lapped up. He then took the knife and cut open her bra. She screamed into the rag in her mouth for him to stop. Matthew grinned, "That's right scream for me, _ma belle." _He then began toying with her breast. Nipping, licking, and sucking at them.

_'s eyes welled up in tears. She tried to close her eyes. To forget where she was, but her body was betraying her. She didn't want it to feel as good as it did. Matthew then bit down on her nipple hard making her gasp. He smirked then began moving down her body, stroking and nipping at her skin.

He made it to her skirt and pulled it over her hips. _ squirmed trying to keep her legs closed but he forced them open and began rubbing her through her panties before ripping them off. She shook her head as more tears began streaming down her face. He sat up as he began removing his own clothing. After he had undressed himself he climbed over her rubbing himself against her entrance. He smirked and removed the rag from her mouth. _ opened her mouth and pleaded and begged for him to stop. All she received in return was a hungry dark gaze.

He began rubbing his tip against her entrance "Please…don't," _cried tears spilling over her face. He chuckled darkly and thrust himself completely into her. _ screamed as even more tears welled up in her eyes. "That's right…scream for me, _ma belle_." He said as he thrust hard and fast into _. The pain was unbearable and it felt as if _ was going to be ripped in two, but as soon as the pain was there it began to be replaced by a warm feeling that pooled into the bottom of her stomach. It came upon her so fast that she could not bite back the moans that escaped her mouth.

He smirked and went faster. _ bit her lip to keep from moaning. 'How can I be enjoying this?' _ thought as tears streamed down her face. She didn't want to enjoy this. She wanted to hate this man for taking her innocence, but it felt so good. _ arched her back and moaned as he hit this one particular spot making her moan loudly. He continues to drive into her until both of them had reached their ends. He slowly pulls out of_ with a low groan. He stood up and then bent down to pick up the knife from earlier. He looked at her with a sadistic grin. "Now what should I do with you…I mean you're so beautiful but like most humans it will fade once you get older, and we cannot have that..now can we?" He chuckled darkly. _ curled her legs under her, tears still streaming down her face. "P-please just let me go…I won't say anything." His grin widened as he advanced towards her with the knife. "I know you won't _mon cher,_ I will make sure of that."

~*End Flashback*~

Matthew finished wiping the blood off of his tools. He looked into _ 's now glassy (e/c) eyes and smiled. Now she would be his forever. He picked _ up and leaned her against the wall. Matthew now had a new doll to add to his 'collection', and she was the most beautiful one yet….


End file.
